Kiss the Rain
by coconut-forever
Summary: - It rain on that day for seven years, the day he told her he loved her, the day she walked away. Little do they know, they will cross paths again seven years later, destiny and love will bring them back together.


I don't own Inuyasha in any way, all rights goes to .

Summary- It rain on that day for seven years, the day he told her he loved her, the day she walked away. Their hearts lingered for each other each year that passed by. Little do they know, they will cross paths again seven years later, destiny and love will re unite them back together.

Kiss the Rain

Many say that rain is peaceful, serene and tranquil but for that two lost souls, it was a day hearts were broken, it was a day they will never forget. Misty rain poured down from the cloudless sky. It was a solemn day.

" It wasn't like that." The man with the silver hair said desperately. The two of them was drenched in rain as their gaze locked on each other.

"Oh really? Then what? Was it all just a game to you? Do you think it's fun to fool around with my feelings? I should have known, I should have never trusted you." Anger dripped from her voice.

" I can expla-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it; it doesn't matter to me no matter what you say. You're not going to deceive me with your lies anymore. " The girl walked towards the taxi but a pull of strong hands stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not what it looks like, don't go, please." He pleaded.

She wiggled her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't want to have anything that has to do with you. I want you out of my life, is that so hard to do?" Her wet bangs covered her eyes while tears and rain ran down her porcelain cheeks.

"You want me out of your life? Look me in the eyes and prove it." He said as he spins her around to face him, their faces inches away.

" I don't have to prove anything to you." Avoiding his gaze filled with hurt and sorrow.

He just couldn't take it anymore, his heart felt like someone had stab it with a knife over and over again. He knew she didn't mean what she said, she couldn't have. Unable to resist his temptations, he leaned down and kissed her forcefully but yet passionately, his mouth devour and consumed hers. The kiss at first was angry, he was angry at how she wouldn't trust him after all they have been through, how she wanted to forget everything that had happened. His tongue fought hers ferociously and frustratedly, refusing to let her push him away.

At first, she tried to push him away, but it was no use, he was a hanyou for goodness sake, she couldn't possibly compete with him. He pressed her tightly against him, they were soaked from head to toes. He wrapped his toned arms around her waist while the other hand caressed her cheeks gently. She meant the world to him, why can't she see that? He wanted to kiss her and hold her for eternity, he loves her too much to just let her go like that, though he can't say the same about the way she felt about him, he would never forgive himself if she had any sort of hatred towards him because of something so absurd and stupid.

The kiss turned slowly into something more passionate, he put forth all his emotions, all the things he wanted to say to her in this kiss, it was gentle and sweet, their tongue danced in their mouth, tasting every bit of each other, knowing that it might be the last time that anything is going to happen between them.

"Inuyasha, please stop." The girl whispered, tears slide slowly down her face, the fear of her not being to let him go if this continues further haunted her.

He didn't want to stop, he can't afford to lose her, she means too much to him. Why can't she see that his heart beats for her and her only? As soon as the smelt of salt hit his nose, confusion washed over him, hurt flashed through his amber orbs. He didn't know she hated him that much. He slowly pulled away and planted his gaze on the girl in front of him, the girl that is still in his arms.

"Kagome, I am sorry." His eyes filled with agony as he stared at the girl in front of him. She didn't want to meet his gaze, afraid that if she did, she might just give into him. She just wanted to run away, run away from everything and start over. His thumb caress her cheeks in a circular motion begging her to look at him, just one look would be enough.

The girl in his arms pushed him back causing to stumble backwards. " Forget everything that ever happened between us, just forget about me, it's better that way." Her voice cracked.

"Forget about you?" He chuckled sadly. " How can you tell me to forget about you when you mean the world to me? When every single minute, all I think about is you? That my heart beats for you and longs for you when you're away from me, I need you, I need you by my side." His hands clutched into a fist. " How can you tell me to forget everything that happened between us? Tell me to forget about every single kiss that we share, every single embrace and every single memory?" He let out a cold laugh. "Don't you see it Kagome? I don't only love you" He paused. " I am in love with you." That last sentence was almost a whisper. Drips of blood dripped from his hands, he clutched his hands hard enough to form a wound.

Her heart squeezed, more tears swelled up in her eyes as she listens to his every word. The pain in his voice broke her heart, a part of her wanted to tell him that those feelings that he shared with her are returned, but after all that's happened, it's all too late. She didn't know what to believe as of now.

"Bullshit, if you truly loved me, you would have never done that. Like I said before, you should move on. Just forget about me, it's for the best. Besides, I never really loved you. None of those memories we shared really meant anything to me." Her heart ached instantly when those words came out, but she had to do what she had to do. It would be easier for the two of them to move on. She opened the taxi's door.

" You kissed me back, did it not mean anything to you? Anything at all?" the few words that he's able to make out, not believing his ears of what she just said. His heart throb and shattered into millions of pieces, a heart that can't be repaired, that can't be mend. If she hated him that much, if she choose to walk away, he wouldn't stop her as long as she's happy but he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"No" Her voice weak and quiet, she couldn't take it anymore, her tears are now falling uncontrollably along with the rain. She quickly climbed in before letting Inuyasha reply, though that wouldn't matter since no words came out of his mouth as one drop of tear glide down from his eyes.

'Goodbye, Inuyasha.' Kagome thought sadly as the taxi drove away.

His knees gave out on him, his knees pressed against the cold hard pavement . He punched the pavement with all his might, hard enough to break a few bones. For a few minutes he kneel there, a mixture of emotions washed over him, after letting out a dry chuckle with hardly any hint of emotions, he got up to his feet and walked the other direction while he pull out a small crystal necklace from his pocket and threw it on the ground. It was suppose to be their two year anniversary but she choose to run away, choose to leave him before letting him explain, for that, he would try to forget about her, try to forget every memory they shared just like she requested. Besides, she doesn't love him, how much of a fool was he to think she actually did.

Thunder roared, the rain poured harder, a strike of lightning flashed through the dark sky. The streets empty.

For those two souls that day, it was heart breaking and painful. But little to their dismay, the sky would cry on that day for seven years. Little do they know, their paths will cross again and love will find its way back into their lives. They will just have to wait.

A/N

This is my second story, do you guys like it? I was bored and decided to start another story since I am kinda on a writers block with my other one. I know Kagome seemed really cold but everything will be explain later on. A head up though, there is going to be MAJOR FLUFF in this story, I mean aloottttt. I have decided to make Inuyasha the chaser in this story but he's still going to keep his cool and his stubbornness, don't worry. :P Anyways, give me some feedback on what you think. Enjoy!


End file.
